


The Fatal Kiss

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry kisses Professor Snape during detention one day.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry didn’t know why he did it. Well, that is not completely true. He knew why he did it. The man was so aggravating. Harry was in love with him even if he still treated him poorly. No matter what he could not get the man out of his head. It was annoyingly exasperating to say the least. He wish he had gotten over the crush he had, but it just grew into love. He didn’t begrudge him for not feeling the same way. It just hurt his heart that the man he loved hated him so much.

That’s what lead to this situation. He had kissed Professor Snape during detention and soon after fled for his life. He was sure that Professor Snape was so shocked and disgusted by what Harry did that he did not have time to process that his most hated student had assaulted him.

Professor Snape had given him a detention for something Harry couldn’t even remember doing. He took it in stride. He had thought that after the war they would try to get along, but they did not. Professor Snape seemed to hate him even more for surviving.

It was during said detention that Harry had breathed wrong and Professor Snape invaded his personal space and started berating him. Harry was just so shocked and confused. He couldn’t take it anymore. So he just grabbed his professor and pressed his lips against the elders. He moved his against his professor’s for a moment relishing in the only moment of freedom he would have in getting what he wanted. Then he realized what he was doing. Pushed Professor Snape away, murmuring apologies and bolted for Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning he went to Headmistress McGonagall. He walked up the griffin and gave the password. As he walked up the stairs, he steeled himself for this conversation. He knew what he needed to do. He knocked on the door.

“Enter.”

Harry quickly entered.

“Oh Harry I didn’t expect you here this early. What can I do for you?” McGonagall asked and motioned for him to sit.

“I need you to call the Aurors, I wish to report a heinous crime.” Harry said.

McGonagall was taken back. “What crime would that be that I need to contact the Aurors?”

“A sexual assault.” Harry replied.

“That is a serious offense Mr. Potter, I do hope you have evidence to back it up.”

Harry nodded. “I do.”

“Alright then.” She contacted the Aurors who came quickly.

Kingsley stepped through the floo. “Headmistress you said that there was a crime that needed to be reported.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter here would like to report said crime.”

“Mr. Potter?”

Harry held his head high. “Kingsley I would like report a sexual assault. I will gladly come with you now to your office to discuss this.”

“Alright Harry, if that will make you more comfortable. Then we shall head to my office. Is that alright Headmistress?” Kingsley asked.

“Of course.” She replied.

Once within Kingsley’s office, Harry felt more comfortable.

“I would like to request the use of veritaserum and have my trial set for today.” Harry started.

“Who are you accusing of sexual assault Mr. Potter?” Kingsley formally asked.

“Myself.” Harry replied.

Kingsley looked shocked. “You sexually assaulted someone?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“I will not answer any more questions until questions until I have assurance that this will be taken seriously.” Harry replied.

“I admire your willingness to do the right thing Harry, I just need to know who it is so they have the chance to heal from this and face you as their attacker.” Kingsley said.

Harry nodded. “Alright, once I know that my trial will be today and I will not get away with my crime, I will tell you who.”

Kingsley sat back. “I will have it accomplished Harry.”

Harry was put in a holding cell for several hours. Kingsley came back and told Harry it was all set, that he would be facing the Wizengamot at 2pm. He just needed to know who he attacked.

Harry didn’t want Snape stopping the trial. He shouldn’t have done what he did and was ashamed of it. He wanted to face consequences. Harry told Kingsley he would divulge the name during trial, and would let that person face him once he was safe in Azkaban for his crime.

Kingsley wasn’t exactly happy about it, but agreed.

At 2pm, his trial began. Harry stood in front of the Wizengamot with his head held high.

Minister Kingsley started. “We are gathered here today for the trial of Harry James Potter for sexual Assault.” Murmurs and whispers broke out.

“Harry James Potter wishes to give his testimony under veritaserum. Any objections?” No hands raised. He gave the nod to give Harry the veritaserum. Once that was completed. He started asking the base questions.

“Is your name Harry James Potter?”

“Yes.”

“Are you currently a student at Hogwarts?”

“Yes.”

“Is it true that you sexually assaulted someone?”

“Yes.”

“Please tell us what happened.”

“On the night in question I was in detention with Professor Snape and I sexually assaulted him during this detention. I am ashamed of what I have done and am truly sorry for it. I wish to be punished for that crime.”

“You sexually assaulted Professor Snape?”

“Yes."

"Tell us exactly what transpired."

"When he was doling out his punishment he got in face and I pulled him in and forced my mouth upon him. After I realized what I did I pushed him away and ran for it. I turned myself in the next day."

“We will take a short recess to decide what your punishment will be.”

The Wizengamot recessed for five minutes behind a silencing shield.

“We have found Harry James Potter to be truthful and since he has said he is guilty, owning up to the crime he committed, he is sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban.”

Harry was immediately revoked of his wand and taken by Aurors to Azkaban.

The next day when word got out that Harry had been sentenced to Azkaban for sexually assaulting someone, the paper did not divulge who, part of the agreement Harry had, people were shocked and outraged. They all talked about how the savior had gone dark.

His friends and Headmistress McGonagall were shocked. They couldn’t believe that Harry had been the one to commit such a crime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds out what happened

Severus Snape was angry. He had not meant to survive. Yet here he was. It angered him that he did. He was supposed to die in the damn war. Of course the brat wouldn’t let him! The nerve of Harry Potter!

That was why he hated him so much. He was sure of it. He hated Harry for living. He had nothing to live for. Now that his purpose was served he was ready to die. He had it all planned out. Then Harry bloody Potter himself saved his life. He was beyond angry. He was livid.

He was stuck in his teaching contract for another year. He had to teach dunderheads and ill-mannered brats who didn’t know anything. He had to face his tormentor another year. Oh did he hate him!

Then of course he realized he didn’t hate the boy. Far from it. He was in love with him. But it was too late now. The boy hated him. So he kept up the premise of the all-hating Potions Master. He was much better suited for that than DADA. He still had Harry in his class, and dreaded it.

He had long cold showers after every night of dreaming about a young tanned muscled man with green eyes loving him and his body. It was frustrating to say the least. He would wait until the end of the year to pursue such any venture. He didn’t want to ruin his tenure pension with rumors or unsavory and questionable ethics. Even if Harry was of age, he was still his teacher. He would not touch him if he was ever interested, until he graduated.

When Potter kissed him during detention. Severus was shocked. He didn’t even get a chance to react before Potter pushed him away muttering weak apologies, and bolting from the room.

That was an interesting new development. At least the boy was interested him. Sure he would have a talk with the boy later, explain a few things, and give him detention with Filch for a few days. Then talk about a courtship with Harry. See if Harry truly wanted a relationship with him.

The next day he didn’t even realize Harry had not been seen. He was trying to figure out a way to talk to him and what to say. He even drew up a courting contract.

The following morning everyone was murmuring and whispering about something in the paper. He ignored it. He didn’t read that drivel or listen to gossip. He was looking forward to seeing Harry. He noticed Harry was not in the Great Hall, probably hiding out until having to face him again. Severus smirked well, that would not do.

When he ushered the 8th years in he noticed Harry was not among them.

“Miss Granger, where is Mr. Potter? Too good enough to show up for class today?”

“Professor haven’t you heard or read the paper?” She gasped

“No. I don’t read that rag or listen to gossip.”

“Harry is in Azkaban.” She cried.

Professor Snape was taken back. What had happened between the brief kiss and this morning to lead to that? “What?”

“I confirmed it with Headmistress McGonagall. He is in Azkaban apparently for sexually assaulting someone.”

“What!?” He yelled. He couldn’t believe his ears. That stupid idiotic Gryffindor. He had to deal with this. And he had to do it now! “I have to talk to Minerva now, all of you get out! Study the next potion on page 35.” They all scrambled to leave.

Meanwhile he made his way into Minerva’s office as quickly as he could.

“Is it true Minerva? Harry is in Azkaban?” He asked as soon as entering her office.

“Yes I am afraid so. Harry came to me yesterday saying he wanted to report a crime, I did not think it was he whom had committed the crime. I can’t believe he would do such an awful thing. Kingsley promised me he would come by today to talk to the person who he committed the act against. I am shocked that I let this happen. I am saddened beyond belief.” She said in disbelief.

“Minerva, Harry didn’t assault anyone.”

“What do you know Severus?”

“It was me that he committed the act against. He kissed me.”

“You’re telling me that Harry is in Azkaban for kissing you?” She grunted and glared.

“Don’t look at me like that. Sure it was unprovoked and unsolicited. It was still just a kiss. A simple kiss. One which I did not return, now I am regretting it. Now don’t start with me Minerva. I am in love with the boy. He does not know it. I will fix that as soon as he is out of Azkaban. I wish to formally court him, will you allow me to do so?”

Minerva stood there gaping and then smiled. “Of course. You two would be perfect for each other. Now go save our boy. He will serve detention with me for a few nights for this whole fiasco. Then we will be getting him a mind healer. That poor boy. I approve Severus. Go.”

Severus nodded who floo’d directly into Kingsley’s office. “Ah Professor Snape. I was just about to call Minerva to talk to you. I am so glad I don’t have to.”

“Yes, well, we need to get Harry out of Azkaban.”

“Professor he assaulted you.” Kingsley said.

“No he kissed me.”

“Excuse me?” He growled.

“He kissed me. That was it Kingsley. A kiss. He pulled me in and pressed his lips against mine. Sure it was unwarranted but still a kiss. I can show you the memory.”

“Let’s convene the Wizengamot right now.” Kingsley ushered.

Once in the Wizengamot Severus explained again what had happened. Even showing his memory. They agreed to drop all charges for a full pardon and an apology from the Wizengamot for not asking for more details, let Harry go back to Hogwarts and provide a mind healer and rules where Severus was not alone with Harry. They would also retract the story in the paper.

“One more thing. I do intend to court him. Will this be a problem?” Severus asked.

“Not at all, as long as the guidelines are met. Harry is of age. As long as you don’t grade his work, it should be fine.” Kingsley stated. The Wizengamot agreed.

Severus nodded. “I, Severus Tobias Snape, do hereby begin a yearlong courtship with one Harry James Potter, approval by Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. If guidelines are not met, let lady magic judge me. So mote it be.” Magic swirled around him and settled in place. Beginning the bond that would take place of keeping them held to the contract. Lacy magic had decided he was truthful and allowed it. All Severus needed now was to convince Harry and get him to accept.

“So mote it be.” The Wizengamot acknowledged.

Severus was elated beyond belief. He headed to Azkaban to gather his wayward Gryffindor. “I’m coming Harry, hold on.” He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's consequences

Harry found himself locked in a cell. He had barely realized what was happening around him. He was numb. He did this to himself. His mouth ran away from him. He rushed in without thinking, again. Now he was in prison. It was cold, damp and unforgiving.

Harry was left alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t believe how utterly stupid he had been. It was too late now. He had to deal with the consequences. He was stuck here. Snape wouldn’t come save him. He was probably overjoyed to get rid of Harry. He probably thought it was poetic justice for all the past deeds done against him.

Harry was such an idiot. He fell in love with someone who hated his guts. Of course, this was the result.

He mulled over his actions. Now thinking back on it, he should have just confessed to McGonagall, and dropped Potions. He didn’t need it. He wasn’t going to be an Auror anymore anyway. He had wanted to teach DADA. He enjoyed teaching the DA. He didn’t have to go this far just to get away from what he did.

He just couldn’t face Snape, the rejection and pure hatred on his face was one that he could not bear. It would break his heart. He was sure there was no one else for him. He might be young, but he knew what he wanted. He knew his heart. He had never truly been a child. He had to grow up too fast. He felt more mature than most of his year mates. That was how he had fallen for his professor.

Snape never coddled him or treated him differently. He never bought into his fame. He was the only one who didn’t hero worship him. He could always get the truth from him, even if it hurt. Snape never lied to him.

He didn’t get much sleep. The screams from the other prisoners, the cold walls and floor soaked into his body, down to his bones. The dementors gave him no leeway either.

Tears rolled down his face while he contemplated 10 more years of this. He didn’t know how Sirius had lasted 12 without going crazy. He could feel the effects right away. He would be a changed man when he got out. He would no longer be Harry Potter.

In the morning he knew his life had changed. By now everyone would know what happened. That he was in Azkaban. He didn’t care. He was sure Hermione would probably make a fuss. Maybe Mrs. Weasley, but no one could help him.

He sat there just staring at the wall. He let his mind wander.

Then he heard footsteps getting closer to his cell. He looked up to see Kingsley. Kingsley looked angry. “I’m here to set you free Harry.”

Harry didn’t have any fight in him. No spark. “Why? It hasn’t been ten years yet.”

“Someone came with evidence showing you did not sexually assault Professor Snape.”

“Well, whoever it was, provided you with false evidence, because I did it.” Harry confessed.

“Yes, but all you did was kiss him. That is not sexual assault Harry.”

Harry looked at him. Kingsley unlocked the cell helped Harry off the cold floor. He led him out to the boats where Snape was waiting. Harry was surprised to see him there. He was sure Snape would hate him for what he did. He was sure that he would not help him get out.

“What are you doing here?”

“Rescuing you of course.” Snape drawled.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “Whatever.”

Snape brought him back to Hogwarts where both McGonagall and Snape lectured him. They both told him that while a kiss is not sexual assault, it was inappropriate. It would not happen again. Snape would not be allowed to be alone with him if he got detention again. He was lucky that Snape did what he did. He would be getting a mind healer and he would be having detention with the Headmistress for a week.

“Actually Headmistress I would like to drop Potions so that this won’t be a problem again. I don’t need it. I was thinking about getting my masters in DADA and applying to become a DADA professor obviously at a different school so that Professor Snape did not feel uncomfortable by my presence.” Harry said.

They were both taken back by this. “Harry you may do so, but you don’t have to.” McGonagall said.

“No. It’s the right thing. If that is all. I wish to go up and explain to my friends what happened. And suffer yet another lecture.” Harry said resigned.

“Harry wait. There is something I’d like to talk to you about.” Professor Snape said.

Harry held his hand up. “Look I will stop you there. I know what I did was inappropriate. I shouldn’t have done it. I apologize for kissing you. I don’t regret it. I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I know you hate me. I wish I hadn’t fallen for someone who hates me so much. I will leave you alone Professor. You will never have to see me again.”

“Harry…” Professor Snape started.

“No. Don’t. I will attend mind healer sessions. I will continue my other classes. I will take my NEWTS. I will graduate. I will not see you ever again. You will be happier then.” Harry said.

He tried walking out McGonagall’s office. Professor Snape called out again. “Wait. We need to talk. I am still an adult in this school and you owe me that respect.”

Harry huffed and turned to look at his Professor. “What else needs to be said?”

“I would like the opportunity to court you. I am in love with you as well. You were wrong. I wish I had kissed you back and we could have skipped this whole mess. I wish you had just come to talk to me about your feelings. That can’t be changed now. What we can do is change how we go about navigating the future.”

Harry stared at Professor Snape. “Alright how do I agree to this courtship?”

Snape sighed in relief. He smiled. “You say ‘I, your legal name, do accept the yearlong courtship of Severus Tobias Snape. Let Lady Magic decide its validity. I agree to be bound by its guidelines and I enter this courtship willingly. So mote it be.”

Harry thought it over. He knew this had to be a joke. Snape hated him. He heard the words Snape said but couldn’t believe them. “I, Harry James Potter, reject the yearlong courtship of Severus Tobias Snape. Let Lady Magic agree with me. I do not agree to it nor enter it willingly. So mote it be.” The magic swirled around them and sizzled and crackled. Harry felt Lady Magic judge him. It snapped and cut the cord connecting them. “If that will be all. I am very tired and wish to go to bed.” He could see Snape was shocked by this revelation.

They nodded and he left to walk up to Gryffindor Tower where he was bombarded with questions. He explained what happened. Hermione lectured him on appropriate behavior. Harry was just so tired and resigned. He went through all of like he wasn’t even there. He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' reaction to Harry rejecting him

Severus was hurt and confused. Why would Harry do that? He was obviously affected by the short stay in Azkaban. He also seemed reluctant to let him talk. Maybe having that Mind Healer would be beneficial all around.

Severus fumed that his plans got foiled. He couldn’t be with Harry at all. Now that he dropped Potions, Severus doubted he would ever see the brat.

“Minerva, what do I do?” Severus asked.

“I don’t know. I was just as surprised as you were when he rejected your proposal. Maybe he just needs some time. That and the Mind Healer will do him some good.” Minerva answered.

Severus nodded. “That’s what I was thinking as well. Thank you. Good night.”

“It will all work out you will see.”

Severus very much doubted that, but did not argue. He went back down to his quarters. He contemplated on what his next steps should be. He would back off for a while. Then he would tentatively reach out to Harry and try again.

He needed to change his act. He needed to explain to Harry why he acted the way he did. He doubted the boy would believe him, but he would keep explaining it until he did. He loved Harry, there was nothing that would stop him now. He would show Harry how much he loved him, how much he deserved to be loved and that he was being truthful about it. He would show him that no one else mattered as long as they had each other. He would show Harry that life was worth living. He had to see the spark back in Harry’s eyes.

When Harry had left, a wave of regret and dejected feeling flowed through him. It was the most awful thing Severus ever experienced. He couldn’t bear to see the empty eyes of his one true love. It was beyond painful to witness.

Severus did indeed step back. He watch Harry from afar though. He couldn’t not do so. He still loved him.

He also changed how he acted. He was still stern because potions were dangerous, but he was kinder and more gentle when students made a mistake. He smiled more. He was more approachable. He even offered extra tutoring for those who needed it. Little by little the students began to accept this new change with welcome arms. At first it was difficult, but when they realized Severus wasn't trying to trick them, they relaxed.

He watched Harry go through the motions, barely living. There was no spark. It was all too heartbreaking. What was he going to do? He made sure that Harry was going to his Mind Healing sessions. He made sure the Headmaster was aware that he might be suicidal. He couldn't lose Harry. Not now. Not when they could have a future together.

After a few weeks, Severus decided to start trying to talk to Harry again. Harry was difficult to find. Severus couldn’t be alone with him, but Harry made sure never to cross paths with him. Severus kept trying though. He had to get Harry to talk to him. To get him to listen. He was getting desperate.

He contacted the Mind Healer who was helping Harry, just trying to find ways that Harry might accept a chat with him. The Mind Healer told him to try writing a letter, but it came back unopened. So the Mind Healer told him that he would work with Harry to get him to a place where they could have a joint session.

Severus was glad he would get a chance, but unfortunately that meant more waiting. Severus was not particularly patient about this. He hated knowing that Harry thought he hated him. That Harry was avoiding him. That Harry barely even looked at him. It was torture.

He just wanted a chance. He hoped he got one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides...

Harry felt like life was just flying by him. He had no care in the world. He had rejected the only person he had ever truly loved. What had he done? Did Snape really have feelings for him? Did Snape really want to court him? He was confused and heartbroken.

He avoided Snape as much as he could. He ignored his friends. They wouldn’t understand. They knew what love felt like. Harry did not.

Harry couldn’t believe anyone could love him.

He started to go see the Mind Healer. Which helped. He worked on his issues with his self-hatred, past trauma, and appropriate relationships.

Weeks went by like this. He was still having trouble with his feelings towards Snape, but that wouldn’t be fixed overnight.

When he got the letter, he couldn’t open it. He returned it unopened.

When his Mind Healer mentioned it, Harry shrugged and didn’t really want to talk about it. Harry was sure Snape was just trying to get one over on him. His conflicting emotions and thoughts on the matter did not help.

On hand he was elated to find Snape had tried to contact him and talk to him, but on the other hand he was scared and nervous. He was also a bit leery. He heard the other students talk about his change of attitude. He wanted to see it for himself.

He admitted that he was curious to see what Snape had to say for himself. After a few months of making Snape sweat, he was ready to confront what happened.

He let his Mind Healer know he was ready. The Mind Healer set up a session for them to both join in.

The following Saturday saw them both in a white walled office sitting across from each other in chaises with a small coffee table between them and the Mind Healer, Christopher, was at the head of the table in another chaise.

“We are here to see if you two can talk civilly and get past the anger and hatred you have towards each other. To see if there is a possibility of a relationship forming out of this.” Healer Christopher stated.

“I don’t hate Professor Snape. I am not angry either. I felt like he was the one to hate me.” Harry started.

“I don’t hate Harry either. I know it may have seemed like that to Harry, which I am immensely sorry for, but I can’t change the past. I can explain why I was acting that way and hope to move forward.” Snape replied.

“All right why don’t we start with you telling Harry why you felt like you had to act like you hated him.” Healer Christopher specified.

“Before the fall of the Dark Lord, I had a certain image to uphold. I had to treat him like I hated him because there were so many death eater families that would love to get a one up by saying I had treated his enemy Harry Potter favorably. After the war was over, at first I was angry that I had survived. I hadn’t planned on surviving. Then I felt this attraction towards a student. I have never once felt like that. It goes against my morals and standards as a teacher, no matter the rules. I felt conflicted. I wanted to push him away because I was not good enough for him. I am 20 years older than him, a former death eater, and did want to bring him down because of it.” Snape confessed.

“Wow. That is a lot to take in.” Harry said.

“Take your time.” Healer Christopher urged.

Harry sat there thinking about what Snape just said. He could see where Snape was coming from. Snape seemed like he was being genuine. Harry really couldn’t fault him for wanting to stay true to himself and not go against his morals. He just didn’t understand why he had to be so hateful towards him.

“I understand why you acted the way you did before the war. I thought things would change when Voldemort was vanquished. It hurt knowing that I was falling for someone who hated me.” Harry said.

“Harry I am truly sorry that you were hurt because of how I treated you. It was wrong. How can I show you that I do want to be with you? That I do want to court you?” Snape asked.

Harry searched his face trying to find if he would be willing to do what Harry asked. “I want to know why you want to be with me. Why you didn’t kiss me back that day? What would you be willing to do to show me that have changed?”

“I want to be with you because you are strong, resilient, powerful, kind, caring, loving, and I think you are gorgeous.” Harry blushed. “I didn’t kiss you back that day because I was shocked that you kissed me. By the time I realized what was happening you were pushing me away muttering apologies and running away. I didn’t know how to react. I have never been kissed before.” Severus confessed. “I would be willing to do anything for you.”

Harry was shocked. “Anything?”

“Yes.”

“So if I asked for a declaration of love in front of the whole student body in the Great Hall?”

“Done.”

“Be with me at parties, gatherings, allow me to be in your quarters alone?”

“Done.”

“Interview with The Prophet?”

“Done.”

“Dinner with the Weasley’s every Sunday?”

Snape gritted his teeth. “Done.”

Harry smiled. “Let me buy you things?”

Snape sighed. “Of course.”

“Love me? Cherish me? Care for me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Forever.”

“Always.”

“I accept.” Harry said. “The only things I want are dinners with the Weasley’s every Sunday, a home with you eventually, dinner dates at least twice a week to get to know each other better until I graduate. We will reevaluate at that time. I really want this to work, so you have to be nice to my friends.”

Snape seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. “I am so beyond overjoyed that you are willing to work on this. I want us to work out as well. I want a future with you. I am willing to do all those things and more if you wish it. I would also really like to try that kiss again.”

Harry smiled. He figured he could at least do that. He nodded. Severus stood up, came around the coffee table, kneeled down in front of Harry, cupped Harry’s face gently and brought their lips together. As Harry’s lips met Snape’s, Harry was overcome with immense joy. A tear rolled down his face by how much care and love he felt in that kiss. He met Severus with kiss of his own. It was warm, sweet, and perfect. Snape broke the kiss and smiled at Harry lovingly.

“Wow.” Harry gasped.

“Ever so eloquent.” Snape, no Severus, teased.

Harry smiled. They weren’t quite out of the woods yet, but Harry was looking forward to the future because of a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they fare out?

It had taken months for Harry to get over his insecurities with Severus. They learned together what Harry’s triggers were. They had ups and downs, but they got through it.

Sure Harry’s friends were at first not happy with aspect that Harry was dating there once most hated professor, but once they got to see how much Severus loved and cared for Harry, they got over it.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not as accepting.

The twins loved to tease Harry about his new relationship.

Charlie, and Bill had no qualms with it.

Once everyone knew about it, they told they interviewed with the Prophet. They were inundated with Howlers and letters proclaiming all sorts of things. There were a few who supported the relationship though.

Once the hype was over, people eventually moved on.

Finally, Harry agreed to yearlong courtship ending in bonding ceremony. Severus was completely overjoyed by that.

At the end of the year, Harry and Severus married in the Great Hall by Headmistress McGonagall. The Great Hall was lit up with dozens of candles, tiger lilies were strewn throughout, and soft violin music played in the background as Harry walked down the aisle to meet Severus. They were surrounded by all their close friends and family.

“We are gathered here today to bond Harry Potter and Severus Snape as life partners. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. The grooms have prepared their own vows which they will recite now.” McGonagall started.

“I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. I get to have you be the person I spend the rest of my life with. I get to be there for you and support you. I don’t _have_ to honor and cherish you – I _get_ to. ”Harry recited.

“I vow to fiercely love you in all of your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget this once-in-a-lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other.” Severus recited.

“And now do you Severus Tobias Snape take Harry James Potter to be your life partner? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?” McGonagall asked.

“I do.” Severus promised.

“And do you Harry James Potter take Severus Tobias Snape to be your life partner? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?” McGonagall asked.

“I do.” Harry Promised.

McGonagall smiled and said, “Now Harry and Severus will exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end. Severus repeat after me: As a sign of my love, that I have chosen you above all else, with this ring I thee wed.”

“As a sign of my love, that I have chosen you above all else, with this ring I thee wed.” Severus repeated while sliding the simple platinum Celtic band on Harry’s finger.

“Harry repeat after me: As a sign of my love, that I have chosen you above all else, with this ring I thee wed.”

“As a sign of my love, that I have chosen you above all else, with this ring I thee wed.” Harry repeated while sliding the simple platinum Celtic band on Severus’ finger.

McGonagall smiled “And now by the power vested in me by DMLE and Hogwarts, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss.”

Severus and Harry shared a sweet, and short, but still passionate kiss.

“It is my deep pleasure to present the newlyweds, Harry and Severus Potter-Snape.” She announced.

All their friends and family clapped and congratulated them.

They danced the night away in each other’s arms.

“Are you happy?” Harry asked Severus.

“How could I not be? I am with you. This is the happiest day of my life.” Severus replied.

Harry smiled. “I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

Severus hummed in reply.

They kissed again sealing their lips in searing kiss. They shared their love with each other.

“I love you.” Harry said.

“I love you too.” Severus replied.

“Forever.”

“Always.”

They kissed again. Their future was bright.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vows and Wedding ceremony taken from internet.


End file.
